


Wrong Place, Wrong Oxygen Tank

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Explosions, Fire, Gen, Head Injury, Minor Injuries, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Something on the floor catches Johnny’s eyes. It’s a home oxygen tank.Johnny sees the flames moving towards the tank and he tries to get away as fast as he can, but clearly not fast enough.
Relationships: Roy DeSoto & Johnny Gage
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Wrong Place, Wrong Oxygen Tank

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 25  
> I think I’ll just collapse right here, thanks | disorientation, blurred vision

Johnny and Roy split up going opposite directions down the fire filled hallways. They keep calling out for any possible victims, though they may not be heard over the roar of the fire blazing in the apartment building. 

Johnny walks into another apartment looking around before something on the floor catches his eyes. It’s a home oxygen tank.

Johnny sees the flames moving towards the tank and he tries to get away as fast as he can, but clearly not fast enough.

The tank explodes with a loud boom sending debris flying all over, a piece of debris striking Johnny, who had lost his helmet in the explosion, in the head. Johnny falls to the floor unconscious.

Roy had cleared his half of the building and was heading back downstairs when the explosion occurred. Roy grabs the railing as there’s a slight rumble in the building before it settles. He picks up the pace walking down the stair to the final floor and walks down the hallway to investigate what happened. 

And where’s Johnny? He should be done by now.

Roy looks through rooms on his way down the hallway of the first floor, then he sees a lump on the ground outside one of the apartments. Roy runs over and carefully flips Johnny onto his back, he glances into the room and sees the flames have completely taken it over as pieces of the roof begin to fall. Roy needs to get them out of there.

Chancing worsening any of Johnny’s possible injuries, Roy lifts him over his shoulder and quickly makes his way outside. Roy lies Johnny down on a triage blanket next to the only other victim, a man with smoke inhalation, and quickly pulls his jacket off. 

Roy grabs the bio phone and brings it up to his ear, “Rampart this is squad 51...”

Johnny moans as he feels awareness come back to him, and with that awareness- a killer headache. He feels confused as to why there’s a mask strapped to his face and tries to shove the annoyance off with a clumsy hand, a hand that is grabbed gently and pushed back down. Johnny can distantly hear Roy talking. Johnny sees a blur lean over him, oh wait, that’s Roy.

“-lost consciousness for approximately five minutes, he is now awake though disoriented, his pupils are dilated-“

Johnny tries to roll his head to the side to escape the noise but finds he can’t move it, what’s going on? What on earth happened? 

Johnny can feel himself lifted onto a gurney and into an ambulance for what seems like a minute long ride, because before Johnny realizes, it’s over and he is being pulled out of the back and into the emergency room. 

Johnnys eyes drift shut as he loses his tentative grasp on consciousness.

—-

Roy is sitting in the doctors lounge, nursing his cup of coffee. He has to admit that this is one of his longest lasting cups of coffee in awhile. The door opens and Dr. Brackett walks in and grabs a cup and fills it with coffee, then sits at the table across from Roy. 

“Johnny‘ll be alright, it’s just a concussion and a couple minor cuts. We’ll keep him overnight for observation and if he is better in the morning he should be able to be released. He’ll be back to riding shotgun with you in no time, Roy. Don’t worry,” Brackett smiles reassuringly. “You probably want to check on him though so why don’t you do that now so you can go get some sleep too, he’ll probably be out all night. He’s in room 209.” Brackett nods his head to the door at Roy with a knowing look on his face.

Roy colors in embarrassment before nodding and moving to rinse his cup out, “Thanks doc.” Roy heads to the door after patting Brackett’s shoulder twice in thanks.

Brackett nods and chugs the rest of his coffee as Roy leaves, he has a long night ahead of him. Dr. Brackett gets up and rinses his cup out before heading back out to the ER after hearing his name paged over the intercom. 

Roy makes his way up to Johnny’s room to check on him quickly before he goes back down the ER to meet with his temporary partner. Roy’s just lucky his partner was understanding and let him wait till they had heard about Johnny before asking to go back to the station. 

Roy walks out to the squad and sees the other man hopping into the squad and gets into the drivers seat. Roy backs out and makes his way to the station for a long awaited rest.

—-

Roy walks through the hallway of the second floor of Rampart, headed towards his partners room. When he gets to the doorway he knocks before walking inside, and sees Johnny’s IV being taken out. Roy tosses the clothes to Johnny who smiles gratefully.

“Morning Junior,” Roy says looking at Johnny who is squirming around as the nurse admonishes him for messing up her bandaging job.

“Good morning Pally! Anymore runs after I was taken out of commission last night?” Johnny asks smiling.

“Just one, heart attack. But the guy made it to the hospital alright and they were able to stabilize him,” Roy says and nods to the nurse with a smile as she leaves. 

“Well that’s just great, it’s a good morning Roy! Brackett’s not keeping me awhile for no reason and your night went pretty great too,” Johnny gets up and starts changing into his clothes. “Man I can’t wait to get some breakfast, I’m starving.”

Roy shakes his head in amusement before putting his hand on his friends shoulder while they walk out of the room, “Well JoAnne’s got some pancakes going for us to eat when we get home.” Roy stops when he sees Dixie approach with a wheelchair.

“John Gage you better sit your butt in this chair right now, you know it’s hospital policy to take a wheel chair out.” Dixie scowls pointing down to the chair. 

Johnny pouts and sits in the chair while Roy chuckles, “Sorry Junior, I tried to get you around it.”

Johnny rolls his eyes as Dixie turns the chair towards the elevator and the group makes their way out. 

Johnny is more than ready to get over to Roy’s and eat something, he’s starving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked and want to, leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
